


Slow and Steady

by GardentheWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, chasemarsh, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: This was originally part of a 100 kinks challenge series, but I'm posting it here because it's arguably one of the most well written smut pieces I've done to date. I love the pairing of Kate and Victoria, and I wanted to write fluffy for them. This turned out to be fluffier than my usual stuff, but still smutty. Anyways, enjoy!





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a 100 kinks challenge series, but I'm posting it here because it's arguably one of the most well written smut pieces I've done to date. I love the pairing of Kate and Victoria, and I wanted to write fluffy for them. This turned out to be fluffier than my usual stuff, but still smutty. Anyways, enjoy!

Victoria never seemed like the romantic type to me. To an outsider, she seemed like an aloof, hard-edged, could-kill-you-with-a-single-glance kind of girl. It was no secret the so called ‘bitch queen’ of Blackwell had a heart of ice- or so I thought. That’s why it took me by complete shock when she came up to me a month ago, asking me out with flowers and trembling hands. Truth be told, the notorious ‘ice queen’ had changed over the past year. Even though she desperately tried to keep up her ice cold facade, she had softened from her previous status. I like to think I had something to do with that, but that’s wishful thinking. God knows this past year has been rough on me, but she has picked me back up. At first everyone questioned us, and I did too. How could someone so mean to me, actually turn around and love me? Victoria is a changed girl, however, and I’m coming to accept that. 

“Katie, darling? Why so quiet?” She mused, my name dripping off her bubblegum lips. Her warm brown eyes stared me down across the table, a concerned look on her face. “You’ve barely spoke all night.” The candlelight flickered across her face, casting shadows on her contoured cheekbones. I picked at my food, trying not to meet her gaze. 

“I’m just lost in thought,” I replied softly. “About you… about me… about us…” My words trailed off, and I reached for my tea to sip. There was a lot on my mind, but I didn’t want to spoil the nice dinner she had set up for us. We sat in her dining room, with pasta she made and the table she set. It was all overly romantic, something out of fashion for her. Victoria always had a flair for extravagance, so a nice dinner in was something out of the ordinary. 

“Katie, Katie, Katie. Don’t fret my bunny. Tell me what’s on your mind.” She reached across the table, taking my hands in hers. I finally looked up to meet her gaze. A soft, reassuring smile is upon her face. Her blonde hair was short, yet pristinely styled along with her makeup. She wore a cardigan, with a clean cut skirt and suddenly I felt under-dressed in her presence. A blush crossed my face as she noticed me staring.

“I don’t know.” I murmured, trying to find the words to describe my emotions. I had so many questions, yet I feared the answers. “I- just- how can you love me? Is this love?” I stuttered. I was never good with words, and I could feel her gaze burn into my soul as she tightened her grip on my hands. 

“Katie. How could you doubt me?” She asked, her voice sounding slightly hurt. “I do love you. Come on, let’s clean up and then I’ll show you.” I felt a blush cross my cheeks again, the feeling of butterflies in my chest intensifying. We finished up our food and I helped her clean the dishes. I didn’t say a word, my true feelings frozen on my tongue. When we had finished the cleaning, she grabbed my hand, pulling me across the dimly lit room to the sofa. “Don’t be so shy,” she murmured as we sat down together on the couch. I was trapped under her smoldering, loving gaze. Her eyes took my breath away. “Speak up Katie. Tell me how you feel.” The words were caught in my throat.

“I-I just don’t know. I feel like I’m still a burden to you, and that people question us all the time. Tori you know how hard this is on me. I’m just so doubtful. I’ve been turned away by some of my family, your friends still don’t understand us and-” She put a finger up to my lips as to shush my rambling. She pulled me close into her arms, a small gasp escaping my mouth at the sudden motion. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her back as she pulled me closer.

“Can I try something, Kate?” She asked her voice soft. I merely nodded, shell shocked by her gentleness as she pulled out of our embrace slowly. She cupped my cheek, brushing a strand of my messy brown hair from my face. Ever so gently, our lips collided in a tender, loving kiss. I was breathless, melting under her touch. Victoria was the only one allowed to be close to me like this, ever since the incident with the drugs and the video. I was still uncomfortable with it for the first couple of weeks, but this was a new feeling. _I actually want to be closer to you._ We eased away from the kiss, and Victoria’s face was immediately concerned. “Was that okay? Are you alright with that?” She questioned, making sure she hadn’t overstepped a boundary. She was so surprisingly gentle, it had put me in a state of disbelief. I struggled to reply to her.

“Can we do that again?” I asked softly, and saw her smirk in response. She pulled me in once more, connecting our lips again. I reveled in how smooth her lips were, how soft they were. She gently bit down on my lip, and I decided to go with it wanting to be closer to her. We were kept there in our tentative dance, her every movement taking my breath away. She finally pulled away, her cheeks bright red. I could feel the heat on my face as well, trying to catch my breath. “Victoria I-” 

“I love you Kate,” She murmured pulling me closer. “I don’t want to hurt you, so you get to tell me what’s okay, okay?” I nodded gently, as she began to fiddle with the edges of my oversize sweater. She began to pull it upwards slowly, but I grabbed her wrist and she pulled away. “Did I-” I cut her off.

“Victoria, I-I want to be closer to you. Just go slowly, okay? I’ve never really done this before.” I breathed, feeling my chest swell with nerves and love. It was a new emotion, but I was starting to like it. “Just know that I trust you.” She smiled and gave me one more gentle peck on the lips.

“Of course I’ll go slow Katie, anything for my bunny. I’ll take care of you, okay?” She responded, beginning to pull up the soft gray sweater draped over my form again. Her motions were slow, soft, and gentle- yet they made my breath catch in my throat all the same. I felt exposed under her gaze as I sat in my pants and a polka-dot bra. I was not drop dead gorgeous in my opinion, but the expression that crossed her face seemed to say so. Victoria gently squeezed my hand again, and pulled me in for another kiss. Her lips tasted like passion, yet gentle love at the same time. I ventured to deepen the kiss, testing the waters just a bit. _I want to be able to trust you. Let me put my trust in you._

We broke away as she began to trace her fingers up my sides. I shivered under her touch, a small gasp escaping my lips. “Is this okay?” She questioned, and I just nodded in response. She carefully pushed me down, my bare back hitting the cold leather sofa. She cautiously pressed her lips to my neck, causing a mewl of protest to slip from my lips. She took my noises as an okay to kiss down my sides, her mouth landing on every freckle. There was a warm fuzzing feeling in my chest as my thoughts clouded in my head. _Is this what it’s like to be loved?_ She took my arms in her hands and began to slowly kiss up them as well, her lips lingering on my scars. Victoria made my body her canvas with her soft lips and gentle bites. I would have some bruises, but I enjoyed this feeling too much to care. 

“Victoria” I breathed out her name as she gently bit down on my neck once more, humming against my skin. This was the closest I had ever been with someone, so emotional and exposed. Her fingers reached for the clasp of bra, and I hissed in an inhale as it fell to the floor. My face was beet red as she licked her lips. She began to trace her hands up near my breasts, causing my to squirm under her gaze.

“We okay Katie?” She asked, removing her hot touch from my skin. A whine betrayed me as she stopped her motions. I could hear her laugh as I opened my eyes. 

“We’re good. We’re good.” I responded reaching for her cardigan. I gently tugged at the edges of the soft fabric. “Can you take this off?” I questioned and Victoria just laughed again. 

“Getting a bit devious, aren’t we Katie.” She purred, unbuttoning the cardigan teasingly slow. I watched her every motion intently, not realizing how I was staring until I noticed Victoria giving me a huge smirk. Her pale skin was silky and luxurious in the dim light. My ice queen was flawless as she smirked at me, a glint in her eye. I couldn’t stop staring at the contrast of her lacy black bra and her pale skin. Victoria was as pretty as a painting, and I was in awe to be in presence of a goddess like her. “Like what you see, Bunny?” She smirked, and I felt the heat on my face only intensify.

“Y-yes.” I mumbled, biting my lips in embarrassment. “Nobody told me you’re a literal goddess.” Victoria’s eyes went wide at my genuine compliment as she kneeled on top of me.

“Well if I’m a goddess, you’re my most loyal devotee.” She laughed, kissing me once more. I had grown accustomed to her lips by now, more daring than before. I wanted her touch as much as I craved her kiss. We broke away for air, our breaths heavy as she began to trace up my chest.

“Like that.” I breathed, feeling her shudder as she passed her deft fingers across my breasts. It was intoxicating- the mix of love and lust. Victoria was giving me pure pleasure, and in that moment, I knew there was nowhere I’d rather be than with her. My mind was clouded with love, lust, and a slight bit of anxiety but it was exhilarating. She began to toy with the waistband of my panties, and a pang of fear split the fog of my mind. I tensed up under her hands, and she noticed my fear.

“Too far?” She asked, pulling away. I didn’t want to meet her eyes. I didn’t want to tell her how I felt. Victoria gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “I will be fine with whatever you want Kate. You can trust me.” She murmured, placing a kiss on my cheek, and smoothing my hair back gently. I let out a long shaky breath, trying to steady my words.

“Tori” I murmured, my voice sounding needier than I expected. “I want you, but this is my first time doing any of this. Please be gentle- just bear with me and go slowly okay?” I asked, hoping she’d oblige. Her response was a tender kiss as she began to pull the leggings off my legs. I was always so self-conscious of my body, and lying here in nothing but panties in front of my girlfriend wasn’t helping. She began to kiss up my legs, making me shiver with every peck. 

“You’re so beautiful, my bunny,” she hummed, leaving marks on my skin for the world to see. I just let out a soft moan at her kisses, the ecstasy overwhelming me. It was hot in that living room of hers, love turned to passion. I could feel my thoughts reaching a fever pitch as she stripped to her panties as well, straddling my legs. Her touches were passionate, but gentle enough and slow enough to ease my mind. Sometimes she was so deliberately slow it was teasing. She gently began to push down my panties, watching for my reaction. I bit my lips as I was fully exposed in front of her. “You sure you’re ready for this?” She asked, backing off a bit. It was comforting know she’d wait for full consent. 

“Yes Victoria. I want you to take me. I’m yours.” I moaned, feeling betrayed by my own thoughts. She obliged teasingly placing a finger on my folds. I mewled in desperation, my thoughts feverish. 

“Never knew you were so needy Bunny” She teased pressing her lips to my folds as I tried to muffle the moan escaping my mouth. She teasingly darted her tongue, testing the waters. What we were doing would be considered so sinful by my family, but I knew that this was real love. I didn’t want to fight it, I was curious and wanted more. Victoria’s name hissed from my lips as she licked up my clit. My thoughts swirled under the sensation and the temperature of the situation. Victoria took all my noises as signs to continue, making me weak with every lick and suck. Her brown eyes peered up, meeting mine in a lusty, fiery gaze. A pang of excitement rushed to my chest, mixed with lust and love for this girl. Victoria pushed into me teasingly with one finger, as I was dripping wet. _I never knew sex would feel this good._ I dug my fingers into her back as I bucked my hips against her finger. She gently inserted a couple more digits, stretching me wide. I chanted her name like a goddesses’ as she began to thrust into me picking up speed. She was still tender despite the lust written on both of our faces. _I am yours. I love you and I belong to you._ Her other hand messed with my chest once more, and I lost the ability to form sentences as she pinched my perky nipples in her fingers. _I want you, I want you, I want you._ I was her most loyal devotee, my body a sacrifice for her pleasure. Victoria cursed under her breath as she twisted her fingers inside of my pink once more, and I was seeing stars. 

“Tori I’m so close.” I mewled, feeling the pressure in my hips the pit of my stomach. She gave me a smirk and slowed her thrusts to a teasing pace, trying to draw me out as long as she could. “Tori please.” I whined, bucking my hips into her fingers. 

“Cum for me then Bunny.” She growled, thrusting into me a tad bit rougher as I was overcome with waves of ecstasy as I hit my climax. I was a sticky hot mess, her name splitting my lips in a long moan. Victoria licked my liquids off her fingers. _That’s so hot to watch._ She leaned in to kiss me, pulling me into her arms. “I love you Katie,” she murmured against my lips ever so softly. “Was that a good first time?” It took me awhile to find my words as we broke the kiss.

“It was better than good,” I laughed, and Victoria just pulled me close again. She placed a gentle peck on my cheek. “I love you Victoria, and I will always be yours.” I responded, a small smile crossing my lips.

“Good, because you belong to me. I can’t live without you Katie.” Her words were genuine as she embraced me. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over our barely clothed bodies. I fell into her embrace as we drifted asleep on the couch. I knew I was safe in her arms, and not anyone or anything could take that away from me.


End file.
